Problem: Find $\sec 120^\circ.$
We have that
\[\sec 120^\circ = \frac{1}{\cos 120^\circ}.\]Then $\cos 120^\circ = -\cos (120^\circ - 180^\circ) = -\cos (-60^\circ) = -\cos 60^\circ = -\frac{1}{2},$ so
\[\frac{1}{\cos 120^\circ} = \boxed{-2}.\]